


One Call Away

by Ashli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashli/pseuds/Ashli
Summary: “No, it’s okay, I know,”“I’m sorry,” Osamu’s heart clenched, throbbing in agony and affliction.“Yeah me too,”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 20





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a great writer so please tell me how I can improve; this is wrote to one call away by Charlie puth

I miss you

Osamu wiped down the grimey food stained tables sticky with various sauces and delicacies. Onigiri Miya, his restaurant, tucked in a cozy part of his hometown prefecture snug in a delightfully cheerful neighborhood. And across the world, his lover was playing his own dream.

“I’m only one, call away,”

The younger Miya twin grasped his black onigiri cased phone, pressing the first contact in the lengthy list of people. Ringing only twice, the request was quickly accepted. 

“Hey there Miya,” 

“I’ll be there to save, the day,”

An easy smile crept like a shy creature across his chapped lips. 

“Hi Rin,”

“Superman got nothing, on me,”

“How was your day baby?” Samu slipped off his charcoal print apron, ruffled and rumpled from the day’s rigorous work. 

“Mm it was fine,” He settled atop an old bean bag, dust jumping up like little springs. His full attention swiftly granted to the brunette on the other line. 

“What would make it better?” Suna’s voice crossed the phone’s speakers hesitantly with a trace of undeniable sorrow. 

“No matter where you go,”

“You,” Neither Samu or Rin could say anything to the longing word, for the response was carried with a sense of immediate need nevertheless without skipping a beat. 

“You know you’re not alone,”

Osamu sighed softly, breath inhaling the sweet sticky scent of cooked steamy rice and salty ocean smelling seaweed. 

“I can’t Samu,” There it was. As expected. The thrashing hurt and pain didn’t come as a surprise, for that was the answer he knew was coming.

“No, it’s okay, I know,”

“I’m sorry,” Osamu’s heart clenched, throbbing in agony and affliction. 

“Yeah me too,” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the next long weeks, the quieter of the Miya twins had no time to contact his sweet beloved. Customers were filing in order after complicated order. So, as the last hungry people took their leave, trickling out the door, Osamu collapsed onto the hard counter. His shoulders exhausted, practically dying from overwork.

Finally being able to breathe, Samu’s hand scrambled to his phone finding the present a perfect time to hear a reassuring voice. He lifted the glowing object to his ear and listened to the boring tones of ringing, echoing through the air. 

“Hey this is Suna, busy, leave a message,” 

Beep!

The unfamiliar sound widened his eyes, a jolt and a shiver of shock snapping through his body leaving him a shivering lonely mess. It might be selfish, or self-regarding, but he needed the monotone yet sweet caring words of his other.  
His very significant other. The love of his life.

Love. Is this what love does to people? Make them hurt and feel pain until they’re just broken pieces needing to be picked up? The memories of his love manifested, prickly thoughts and feelings stabbing his glass heart, cracked with misery and isolation. 

He remembers the joyful days of his youth, Suna and himself coincidentally confessing their hidden, but mutual, feelings for each other. He remembers the first day of being in a relationship. Oh how awkward that was for the both of them. He remembers their first time holding hands, their first time pressing their lips together in delight like a sweet event sugary with saccharine feelings. He remembers moving in with the fox eyed brunette, dancing in bliss and wonderful dreams. And he remembers opening his restaurant, the very day his beloved left. 

Love. Could someone define the revealing declaration of feelings and hopes? How could they? How could someone describe the agonizing hurt of being tortured with promising thoughts of happiness. 

The bell perched atop the door jingled, a small chime interrupting the bitter nostalgia. 

“We’re closed,” Samu groaned, still dwelling in his own dreary misery. The loud echoing footsteps came closer registering inside his clouded mind.

“Hey di-”

“For me even?” An earth shattering, lazy, amazingly familiar voice interrupted.

“R-rin?” His voice came out strangled and conflicted.

“The one and only,” The figure of his dreams stepped forward out of the light shadows reaching across the small room. 

“Rin!” Osamu choked, tears of unbelievable joy streamed down his cheeks, catching on his eyelashes. He flew across the room, faster than any tiny giant, embracing the brunette with a passion that was deeply buried into firm dirt and soil.

Suna caught the gray haired male, returning the protective endearing hug with just as much yearning want. 

“Missed you,” The whisper tightened their hold, nuzzling softly with strong affection. 

Love. A bond of pure adoration and deep feelings. Maybe it isn’t so bad after all.

I’m only one, call away

I’ll be there to save the day

Superman’s got, nothing on me

I’m only one, call away~

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is


End file.
